future_combatfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Seraph Forward Assault Army
'''The Steel Seraph Forward Assault Army '''is the frontline of attack and defense for steel seraph. A company of thousands of highly skilled soldiers gathered from all kinds of different military backgrounds across the world, these highly skilled individuals make up the first and one of the most important components of the private military super corporation that is known as steel seraph. This army is the ground force which takes on all the remedial and commonplace tasks that a PMSC specializes in. Characteristics Uniform Steel Seraph's forward assault army are characterized by their dark gunmetal gray/navy blue uniforms with a traditional military camouflage pattern decorating the fabric accented by intense, vibrant blood red, which are the signature colors of Steel Seraph. Soldiers of steel seraph are equipped with more armor and field tools than most other PMC's throughout the world, and are therefore considerably more difficult to combat and take down due to the fact they are dressed in highly effective battle armor which protects their heads, chest, and other vital areas. Behavior Steel Seraph soldiers are incredibly ruthless. They are all highly trained soldiers who were considered elites in their previous services, and therefore each one of them has been heavily conditioned into a highly skilled killing machine. The forward assault army are extremely aggressive, quick, and concise, unhesitant and wholly fearless when it comes to combat. The one thing that they value over their adoration for their esteemed leader, nibiru, as the completion of their mission, and as such they are willing to throw away their lives if it means they can accomplish their assigned tasks, thus making them extraordinarily lethal, determined, and relentless. Background Founding & Assembly the forward assault army was the first assembly of soldiers and military agents that were ever assembled by nibiru under the steel seraph banner. Subsequently, they are the largest company of soldiers that steel seraph has to offer, and as more and more soldiers were collected, only then were additional sects of soldiers grouped into different divisions focusing on a certain specialty. By no means is the forward assault army weak or to be looked down upon in comparison to the other divisions, as they are the lifeblood of steel seraph, and one of the most invaluable and important pieces of the primary forces of steel seraph. Role & Tasks Base Security As the oldest and one of the most important armies under steel seraph's authority, those of the forward assault army are tasked with guarding and patrolling various steel seraph bases. Originally, the forward assault army would guard steel seraph world HQ, and continue to do so with the expansion of the base and the addition of other, smaller bases built throughout the world in different locations. Shifts between steel seraph guards are performed every 6 hours, and guards on sight watch over and protect their assigned posts with as much effort, diligence, and dedication as they do when focusing on completing their missions, making infiltration extremely difficult. Field Missions Military Power Combat Skills Weaponry & Tools Category:Army Category:DysphoricTorment